


Alone at last!(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Brother-Sister Relationships, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Tim Drake, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Short, Short & Sweet, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweet, Sweet Tim Drake, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: After Y/N is wounded she awakens to her boyfriend and concerned siblings





	Alone at last!(Tim)

I groaned I opened my eye's seeing, Tim on his laptop drinking coffee. I noticed my abdomen, arm's and leg's bandaged. What the hell happened? Oh yeah Injustice League. Tim, stopped typing he looked at me all concerning. He took a deep breath

"you've been unconscious for over 48 hour's" he said

He held his laptop and sat on the bed I touched his leg he held my hand

"Y-you g-get any sleep"

"baby, I'm more worried about you than about my sleeping situation"

"so you admit it"

"admit what? If you don't mind me asking"

"that you don't get enough sleep now come lay down with me"

"I'm fine I'll go get your medicine you just stay right here and rest"

Tim, left Titus walked in he licked my hands

"hey, Titus"

He barked Damian walked in

"L/N"

"hey, D-Damian"

"I presume you are better"

"for getting shot in the abdomen and in lacerations on my leg's and arm's... Yeah I'm just great. Anyway how'd your date go with Iris?"

"unexpectedly well"

"told you" I said shutting my eye's

I took a small breath I opened my eye's, Tim please hurry up so you can hold me. Dick walked in with Barbara 

"hey sis you're awake" he said 

"feeling any better?"Barbara asked 

"hmm don't ask"

Can't I just spend time with my boyfriend! Cassandra walked in

'are you alright?' she said using sign language 

"I'm fine, Cass"

'Tim, well be up soon'

I nodded Jason walked in

"Aww look little sissy is awake" he said sarcastic 

"f off Jay" I muttered smiling

"did I hear Y/N's voice" Stephanie said 

She walked in smiling I gently waved. Tim walked in he cleared his throat

"my room and my girlfriend"

He gave me my medicine and water I took the medication. He brushed my hair back

"alright, everybody out so I can make out with my boyfriend" I said 

"tt" Damian said

"alright guy's let's give them some privacy and go watch the Hobbit or a Disney movie" Dick said 

"put on a Disney movie and I will shoot the TV" Jason said

"you just want to watch the Hobbit" Stephanie said 

They walked out Dick held the doorknob looking at us 

"I'd rather wait a few more year's before I become a uncle so no hanky panky" he said 

"out!" Tim said 

"OK ok but it's my jo-" 

Tim shut the door irritated he looked at me and took a deep breath. 

"alone at last!" he said relieved 

I laughed hurting myself. Tim dimmed the lights he laid in the bed with me. He laid his head next to mine. I've been wanting this all day. He kissed my face I hear his intercom. He kissed me ignoring the call. He put his arm under my neck and his hand on my back

"you gonna get that?" I asked

"I want us to enjoy ourselves, Babe"


End file.
